


Found

by Imhilien



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Sarah might have escaped the Labyrinth, but Jareth will find a way to make her pay. AU Short story





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Labyrinth.

Sarah had told Jareth he had no power over her, but back home she nevertheless still felt watched by him.

The white owl she always saw when she looked out of a window at night… no matter where she was. The laughter she sometimes heard while in a city crowd. Familiar. Mocking.

_I can watch you, Sarah._

She cut her hair and dyed it a light brown… eventually she moved to another city. Sarah felt safe, until it started happening there too.

_I can watch you, Sarah._

Sarah became a travel writer in the end, going from place to place.

She says she likes it.

FINIS


End file.
